Learning curve
by Missy-sins
Summary: I suck at summary's... Umm after Elizabeth and Meliodas first meet Meliodas discovers something very disturbing about Elizabeth's past, now he must help her the only way he knows he can... Rated m for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

A\N i apologize in advance this is my first NNT fic so please let me know if i can do better…

MELIODAS P.O.V

It was just another regular day in the tavern. customers trailing in and out, gossiping amongst themselves, complaining about their jobs and wives. honestly i was that used to it now i didnt even have to pay attention anymore, a few well placed _mmhmm's_ and _ahhh's_ kept the men happily buying booze and talking as if i really gave a crap.

i felt my mind drifting back 10 years, to the little 6 year old girl with big, blue eyes and silvery hair that always seemed to tangle in everything. Little Ellie. I brought her to liones after everything that happened in danafor …( _ **nope not going there..**_ ) when the king adopted her i admit i wasn't too thrilled but i figured growing up as a princess would have to be better than growing up on the road without any real place to call home. so i agreed under the condition that i got to be a holy knight, and not just any holy knight but her personal guard.

the years went past and i got to watch my little ellie grow up happy with anything her heart desired. i remember teaching her to walk, playing hide and seek in the garden even pretending to be a horse just to here her giggle. when she was 5 the sins were formed and i had to take a step back for fear of putting her in danger. only a year later everything went to shit and we were framed for killing zaratas.

My memories were interrupted but one of the customers talking loudly about the seven deadly sins. apparently one was roaming about in rusted armour near these parts…. maybe ill check that out tonight once we close… the customer then continued going on about us all being blood thirsty killers and well i couldn't let that slide, so i brought out one of my "special" meat pies for his table. i couldn't help the chuckle that i let out after they each took a bite and proceed to turn green and spit it all over themselves and the table. then of course they try to pick a fight...

its always amusing when they pick a fight only to notice that i had a sword strapped to my back.. then they start squirming hehe. after hawk clears up the mess i go back to the bar only for the front door to slam open and someone in rusted armour to walk in. I cant sense any of my other sins, so i know its not one of them. everyone runs out as soon as they see the armour and i decide to jump over the bar to find out just who this person is and why the hell they chased out all the customers.

as i open my mouth to demand he tell me who he is i hear a weak sounding "seven. deadly. sins" right before he collapses and the helmet pops off. _**damn… make that SHE.**_ the girl couldnt be more than 17 years old but then again who am i to talk.

"hey Hawk come give me a hand, shes not looking to good. looks like she collapsed from exhaustion." i call out to the pig currently hiding behind the bar. "huh!? you wanna help one of those criminals!" i hear him shout back while still hiding.

"she's not… oh never mind i'll get her." i huffed out annoyed. i lift her up bridal style and carry her up the stairs _**damn she is fucking heavier than i thought...**_ i get her into my room and almost drop her onto the bed. hmmm.. she looks red… i feel her head and sure enough she's burning up. I strip all the heavy armour off her and discard it into the corner of the room. _**well that explains the weight.. must be at least 400 pounds worth of steel there… wow….. that outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination. hehe. no complaints from me….**_ she's wearing nothing but a skin tight bodysuit with detachable sleeves and black leather boots. so of course as soon as my mind dips into the gutter hawk makes an appearance " why are you so sure shes not a member of the seven deadly sins meliodas?" he asks without getting too close to the mystery girl still unconscious on the bed. i have to stifle my laughter as i say " i still don't understand that after 10 year you haven't figured out that i'm thee Meliodas of the sins. i know she's not a member cause im the captain duh."

Poor Hawk i think i may have broken him as he starts hyperventilating and looking at me as if im gonna attack him or something. _**ok distraction it is then..**_ i walk over to mystery girl and start feeling her up in the most innocent places i can while making subtle noises to get hawks attention _**nothing yet.. hmmm**_ i start talking about her curves _**nope..**_ i put my face close to the juncture of her thighs and inhale commenting on her 'womanly aroma' that seems to catch hawks attention as his eyes narrow _**almost got him to snap out of it…**_ i start to boldly squeeze her left breast commenting on its firmness _**damn she has a really nice pair of boobs…. maybe i can feel the other one too….**_ "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU PERVERT!" _**there we go…. oops**_ hawks shout must have shocked her awake as she sits up rapidly and i find myself staring into a beautiful big, blue eye that somehow looks familiar..


	2. Chapter 2

"um. could you tell me where i am? im afraid my memory is somewhat muddled at the moment" elizabeth asks quietly. not reacting to the hand on her breast in the slightest.

she learned from an early age after all that men would take what they wanted and she should be content with the attention that a man decides to grace the third princess of liones with. Meliodas quickly removes his has hand and stammers out something about checking her heartbeat somewhat confused as to why he didnt receive so much as a blush to touching a woman so indecently. quickly gathering his wits again he proudly states "your in the boar hat tavern, my bar." he looks her over concerned before asking "are you ok? you kinda fell in the door mumbling about the even deadly sins before you passed out"

Shrugging off the quick removal of his hand, her eyes widen "of course.. how could i have forgotten! i have been travelling for days searching for the sins. i must ask for their assistance in helping my father." she lets out in a rush almost looking frenzied "please do you have any information that could help me on my journey?" she blurts out looking pleadingly at meliodas. turning away and scratching his head meliodas simply says "sorry i dont… but why in the world would you be looking for them arent they criminals and traitors?" meliodas askes bluntly. he really hates that the sins are seen as traitors but he cant deny that they are in fact criminals even though they were trying to atone for their past sins. "NO! they are not traitors nor are they criminals and i refuse to believe otherwise!" elizabeth speaks up passionately before slapping a hand over her mouth and looking fearfully at him as he whirls around to stare dumbfoundedly at her.

they simply stare at each other for a few minutes before meliodas suddenly grins and walks towards the door calling behind him "why don't you come downstairs and i'll get you something to eat". elizabeth sits still for a few minutes not quite believing that she wasn't reprimanded for speaking out of turn. slowly she stands up from the bed following a.. pig? out the room and down a narrow flight of stairs to what looked like the bar area. she saw meliodas come from a door behind a bar carrying a plate of food, which he sat on the bar top. "well sit down.. i don't bite" he grinned cheekily, so following his orders she sat on the stool directly in front of him and cut a small piece of the meat to eat. as soon as the flavor hit her tongue she was tempted to spit it straight out but training and etiquette made her swallow the disgusting food. "sorry im not much of a cook.. as soon as i touch an ingredient it seems to turn against me… sorry" meliodas gets out rather sheepishly.

Elizabeth relaxes and lets out a small chuckle "its fine.. im sure its better that i could come up with". amazingly she goes in for another bite. " you know you really dont have to eat anymore of that if you dont want to" he laughs while contemplating her sanity if she thinks her cooking could possibly be any worse than his. "do you mind if i ask you a few questions?" meliodas asked hesitantly. "of course... that is your right" was elizabeth's only reply. meliodas is so confused but her at this point he doesnt even know where to begin.

alot of questions start forming in his head but the one thing that confuses him most is her earlier comment on him being innocent. "um..ok.. why are you so adamant about the seven deadly sins being innocent? i heard from a few holy knights that come to place the new wanted posters that there was concrete evidence that they are guilty" hes not quite sure what he expects to hear but it certainly wasnt the answer he got

"well to put it simply i knew their captain meliodas before they ran. he was always so kind to me when i was a child. though im afraid i dont have many memories left of him, i barely even remember what he looks like all i remember i blond hair, safety and a kindness that i havent received since they left" she looks so forlorn as she answers his question not that meliodas noticed he was to busy trying to stop his hearts beating out of his chest. As meliodas studies her the more he notices the silver locks, e big blue eyes, the facial features even the small chuckle held the same tone as "Ellie? is...is that really you?" he almost whispers. but the way her head snaps up to look him in the eyes he knows she heard "only my big sister veronica calls be that… how do you know my name?" meliodas gulp quickly looking her up and down then remembering that he basically molested her upstairs. "wow ellie… 10 years most definitely agreed with you" he smirked at her as her eyes widened comicaly "meliodas?" she breathed trying to taper off her excitement. his grin widened as he chuckled "in the flesh" before almost pulling her over the bar into a bear hug.

they both held on for dear life not wanting to let the other go in case they vanished but after a minute or two meliodas suddenly became very aware of how much she had changed as he found himself almost buried within her cleavage. which created a very big problem for him and as he backed away he was forever grateful that the bar was there to help cover said big problem...


	3. Chapter 3

rated m!

After a few hours of catching up Meliodas found out how her life has been in the last ten years. Her sisters were now closer than ever, she had been receiving tutoring in her royal duties by 5 different instructors since she was 8 years old, this was her first time leaving liones and how she was now an accomplished horse rider and dancer even winning awards for them. She then went on to explain the reason she was seeking the sins, apparently the holy knights has started a sort of revolt claiming that war was coming and rounding up men anywhere they could find them to start training them. Even going as far too arrest the royal family to avoid them interfering, Elizabeth barely making it out the castle through a secret corridor. When Elizabeth spoke of this Meliodas couldn't help the feeling of confusion and worry settle in his chest.

"but why.. why would they suspect a war was coming? did baltra ever mention a threat on the kingdom?" meliodas just couldn't help thinking that something was very wrong. the holy knights were meant to protect the people, not force them to fight and torment those who choose not to.

"no there is no threat against liones. the two grand masters seem to believe that another holy war is coming. i overheard them while i was escaping through the tunnels. something about the guiding hand of light battling the bloodline of darkness.. i need the sins help to free the kingdom from there clutches." elizabeth honestly feared that the grandmasters had gone insane, it was the only reason she could think of that would cause Hendrickson and Dreyfus to believe this.

Meliodas regarded Elizabeth with approval before stating "well you did the right thing seeking me out. i dont know whats happening in liones right now but the sins will help get to the bottom of this."

Meliodas leaped over the bartop like it was nothing and proceeded to walk over to the front door "hey mama hawk! time to go!" The whole tavern started shuddering causing Elizabeth to lose her footing and fall. letting out a small squeak she quickly closed her eyes expecting to feel the pain of hitting the hard wooden floor beneath her only to feel a pair of well toned arms catching her and steadying her against an equally well toned chest. "sorry" Meliodas grinned pulling her tighter against him "should have warned you to hold on to something" he laughed.

Meliodas couldn't help but notice just how perfect she felt against him and before he knew what he was doing his hands started up towards her chest grasping her breasts giving the both a firm squeeze. "i could get used to this…" he smirked as the tavern ceased its shaking. "come with me and we will get you in to your new uniform" he said while walking toward the stairs that let up to the bedrooms. Elizabeth hesitated for only a moment before following quietly asking about the shaking. "oh that.. its just mama hawk shes this huge pig.. i built the tavern on her back she takes us anywhere we need to go and right now we need to get to the forest of white dreams. i heard a few rumours that diane had started living there." Meliodas explained as they reached the bedroom she had woken up in earlier.

after rummaging around in the wardrobe Meliodas came up with a short skirt and shirt that looked awfully small to Elizabeth. "here try these on its the boar hat uniform. i could use a pretty waitress to pull in the customers. business has been a little slow lately" he said while throwing them on the bed and looking through the wardrobe again.

"damn where the hell is that other stocking.." Meliodas was muttering to himself completely unaware that while he was looking for the other stocking, Elizabeth had started stripping off her black body suit. "hey what size shoe do you….." he turns to ask only to find the words dying in his throat as he realises her state of undress. Elizabeth turns now completely bare before him and states "im not sure, my ladies in waiting would size me and bring me shoes.. here take this one and see if you have its size" bending over to pick up her black boot handing it to Meliodas. As if suddenly struck by lightning he turns back toward the wall, his face seeming to find a new shade of red. "ummm.. Elizabeth you could have waited until i left before changing…. aren't princesses supposed to be extremely conservative about… umm… things like this.." Meliodas stammered while thinking that she not only felt perfect but looked it as well.

Elizabeth looked at him confused wondering why he had turned away. she had noticed after all the slight twitch below his waistline. "that is certainly true for the first born princess, even to an extent the second born. but as for myself… i am the third and not even of royal blood technically, so therefor my most important duty it to please men with my body and allow them to use me to quench their sexual frustrations." at this Meliodas sharply turned to face her " I notice that you may require my services" Elizabeth boldly stated while gesturing toward his obvious erection. If possible Meliodas turned an even darker shade or red and began stating that she should have more respect for herself, while trying to hide his arousal. Elizabeth frowned and began walking towards him asking "am i not to your liking?. i apologize if i am not you can close your eyes and imagine someone else if that suits you"

She reached for the tie on his pants while dropping to her knees and meliodas finally seemed to come to life tried stopping her " Elizabeth you really don't have to…" she finally got the tie undone and slowly pulled him from his suddenly too tight pants. Again Meliodas tried stopping her, pulling her hands gently from him "elizabeth stop i said you didn't…." words dying in his throat as Elizabeth darts forward giving his manhood a long like from base to tip and swirling her tongue around his tip before placing a open mouthed kiss over the head."shh.. don't worry i know what i'm doing and i really don't mind with you." she tried to reassure him before going back to work over his organ again swirling her tongue around the head and dipping into the slit, earning a quiet groan before taking him slowly into her mouth sucking gently. her hands were now free so she began massaging his sack in one hand and reaching around to cup Meliodas's behind using her nails to scratch lightly. Meliodas couldn't help it as his body reacted to her menstrations, jerking slightly in her mouth. Elizabeth took it as a hint and started sucking more of him in and relaxing her throat in preparation, flicking her tongue over the pulsing vein as she went further down until he reached her throat. he gripped Elizabeths head and tried to hold back a growl as he felt her swallow around him.

Meliodas was slowly but surely losing control, his mind going blank only registering the feeling of Elizabeth's mouth wrapped around him, her throat constricting and the flick of her tongue over the very sensitive vein on the underside of his shaft. when she started to up the pace, going faster, humming around him and somehow taking him deeper into her throat he was lost. Grabbing her head and thrusting into her mouth he lets loose and almost animalistic growl as he felt his release creeping up on him. one , two , three thrusts and he was gone. feeling himself releasing his seed into her throat and her swallowing him down without missing a beat was unbelievable and only helped to prolong his orgasm.

Elizabeth pulled away and looked up at him with a rather pleased expression "was that enjoyable for you meliodas?.. you seemed to have cum quite a lot." Breathing heavily and trying to reign in his darker impulses that seemed to scream at him to claim her. "that was… it was… wow.." he just couldn't seem to get his brain to cooperate, his mind still screaming to claim her.

"oh… you've just cum and already you want more.. very well. i wouldn't expect anything less from you," Elizabeth said while guiding him to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt before removing it, then pressing on his chest to get him to lie down removing the last of his clothing. then she was climbing on top of him resting over his already fully engorged organ "from what i recall you were always an incredibly impressive man."

"elizabeth you really… ohh goddesses" Meliodas tried to reason with her only to forget what he was saying as her warm heat engulfed him.

"oh meliodas you feel so incredible stretching me… i don't think i have ever felt this fell before…. oohhhhh" Elizabeth couldn't help it, sure she had tutoring in the art of pleasing a man but in all honesty she had never felt like this with any man before. As she started bouncing in a familiar rhythm she could help but feel he was holding something back.

Meliodas was still trying to fight his darker impulses but was losing spectacularly the feel of elizabeth wet and pulsing around him was becoming harder to resist. but he still had to try " are you…. really sure… you want this?" he managed to hiss through clenched teeth, praying that her answer was yes. he didn't know if he had the strength to stop if it wasn't.

"yes. i want you…"

the last shred of his control vanished and growling he gripped her hips tighty flipping them over and pulling her legs over his shoulders and setting a bruising pace. thrusting deeper than before and hitting a spot inside elizabeth that had her almost screaming his name. he reached up and fondled her breasts feeling the peaks tighten into little rose colored pebbles that were just begging to be nipped and sucked. letting one leg fall he leaned over to catch a nipple in his mouth laving it with his tongue and occasionally nipping with his teeth.

the new angle and the new sensations were overwhelming the princess who suddenly felt as if she was engulfed in fire " ohhh.. meliodas if you…. continue with… that im going...to…" the rest lost in a flurry of gasps and moans. releasing the abused bud he growled back "then cum.. i want to see you lose yourself. CUM." before suddenly latching onto the previously ignored nipple and giving it the same bruising treatment while reaching down and pressing on the little bundle of nerves just above where their bodies met. this combined with a particularly hard thrust sent Elizabeth spirling into oblivion, Meliodas name spilling like a prayer from her lips. Elizabeth's body tightening and trembling with her overwhelming orgasm sent meliodas over the edge once again his shout of ecstasy blending with hers.

dropping her leg Meliodas slowly pulled out with a quiet groan of pleasure and lay next to his princess. "one question… where did you learn that.." he asked Elizabeth evenly.

"oh well ive been receiving tutoring since i was 8 as i told you. when i reached 13 pleasing men was added to my curriculum. all royals receive this tuition dont they?.."

Meliodas stood from the bed and dressed in silence before turning to look at her with eyes blacker than night. "tell me this tutors name."

A/N : hiya this was a long one sorry for not updating sooner but christmas with a 4 year old is seriously tiring. anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you had an amazing holiday. please review and let me know what you thought. I will try get the next chapter up before the new year!


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth looked at meliodas curiously "his name is master tristan. Why? were you unhappy with my body or techniques?... you need not bother him with such things i am more than capable of taking any punishment you with to give me.." she says while standing to look at her feet with arms behind her back waiting on the strikes that she is sure will come.

after a minute of silence she looks to see meliodas standing with his eyes tightly closed and breathing heavily, hands fisted at his side. when he finally opens his eyes they are back to his striking emerald color, fury still writhing in their depths but a hint of sadness and regret are also visible.

as meliodas walks closer slowly, elizabeth tenses and looks back to the floor quickly guessing that it is time to receive her punishment. therefor is shocked when his hand comes up to hold her face gently turning her to face him.

meliodas looked into her eyes and spoke softly. speaking to her as if she were a scared child "elizabeth…. that was amazing i still cant believe that it happened.. im not angry with you at all, i wanted to know his name because he…. he abused you elizabeth. what he told you… its not true. this is not your purpose in life, its not your duty. you should be treated with... care and respect. not as a hole for a man to wet there dick." he was struggling to get the words out, trying to keep his wrath in check so not to frighten her but it is proving more difficult with each word that passes his lips.

"i once thought that too.. but after my first few lessons i knew that this was truly the only way i could help the kingdom" she tried to make him understand smiling softy thinking of her lessons

Flashback Elizabeth P.O.V

i had just finished my morning riding session with my beautiful mare azurea when i realized i was late with my meeting with father. as i reached the sables i spotted father with a man i had never seen before talking. realising my presence father turned to look at me with mild disapproval. oops.. guess im later that i thought "good morning father. i was just out for a ride, i was going to come see you in your office after i had cleaned up and changed." i said climbing off azureas' back _**maybe if i act innocent father won't make me take these stupid lessons…**_ "you were rather late so i asked our guest to accompany me while i fetched you. i had a feeling the maids would not be able to find you" father stated with a raised eyebrow. _**damn.. i was hoping he would send a maid i can get away from them easily. just my luck…**_ "i apologize father. i can be in your office in 20 minutes to speak with you." _**try for more time…**_ "no need. i'll just make the introductions here." _**double damn**_ "Elizabeth this is master Tristan, he will be your new tutor with him you will be taught how to act and speak around possible suitors," as i open my mouth to protest he hold up a hand to stop me "i am aware you do not want such lesson but you are 13 years old and will have to pick a suitable husband with in the next few years just as veronica and margaret did with both graimore and gilthunder." father says firmly leaving to more room for discussion.

master tristan walk forward giving a slight bow. i quickly look him over hes a balding middle-aged man with mousy brown hair, beady eyes and could definitely stand to lose a few pounds going by his pot belly and double chin. i have to repress a shudder as he takes my hand and places a kiss along the back of my fingers. "princess elizabeth.. its lovely to finally meet you. my classes are easy and one to one as i tailor my teachings to each pupil. i look forward to seeing you tomorrow for our first lesson." master triston speaks kindly before walking away. _**hes.. creepy.. and sweaty**_ i think to myself as i wipe my hand on my tight leather riding pants.

/

i arrive to my lesson the next day in a sour mood. master tristan asks me to take a seat "now this is just a brief lesson today to familiarize us with each other and for you to learn what to expect from these lessons. these lessons are extensive and will be once per week. the first thing to expect from suitors is contact, you will have to get used to being touched as it will be expected of you." he touches my arm from behind, i tense. "dont tense up you must be relaxed at all times. i will continue" he scalds me sounding unhappy as his touch slides up towards my shoulder slightly rougher than before. i try to force my body to relax and breath evenly. _**i guess it makes sense as much as i might hate this man touching me in anyway it will make it easier to accept other people touching me…**_

"very good.." he smile at me and again i find my self suppressing a shudder. "stand up with your arms by your sides." _**ok…**_ i do as he tells me somewhat hesitant.

"now.." he slips his hand along the small of my back.. _**relax … this is fine… a suitor would need to touch me there to dance…**_ the hand trails up to my back and back down again slowly sliding to my stomach _**umm… i dont see anyone touching me there but ok…**_ as his hand trails up towards my modest breasts i jump away "you aren't meant to touch me there its… indecent." i squeak out shaking. he backs up and sighs looking very disappointed.

"see. this is why i tailor my classes you are getting the same lessons as margaret and veronica from your other tutors arent you.. the rules for the future queen are far different that the adopted third princess. you see the future queen must remain pure in all aspects for her wedding day and whomever she marries will be the future king so the list of suitors was extraordinary before she chose to promise herself to her guardian. luckily as his poor father was a grandmaster of liones he is an eligible candidate. veronicas rule are slightly more lax she only has to remain pure in one account. her list of suitors was vastly different having but only a few. of course she choose graimore who is also a legitimate choice. so you see as the third princess who is not of royal blood we can only guess that your list of suitor will be miniscule or non-existent therefore you must rely on pleasing a man enough to want to marry you." Master tristan finished his speech with a smirk. "do you understand now."

i felt like crap and could see the logic. "does my father agree with you on these lessons.." _**father cant.. he always told us that we were special.. even me**_. "of course… he hired me specifically for this very reason" he answered calmly. (i think apart of me broke that day) _**i guess father lied when he told me the loved me as his own.. if only sir meliodas was still here. he would keep me safe…**_ "fine" i whisper

/

two years later

"as i suspected.. you have had two suitors since we started our lessons and both have rescinded their interest after meeting with you the last one 4 days ago. you know what this means" i was in my lesson with master tristan my most dreaded part of the week.. "punishment master.." i say while getting into position and stripping of my clothes.

i stand bare before him eyes down, my leg spread, chest pushed out with hands behind my back. i feel the first strike of the leather belt sting me just below my breasts and hiss quietly in pain. the first strike is quickly followed by another nine along my thighs, bottom, chest and stomach. after the last strike i let out a muffled sob, tears flowing freely down my face.

"clean yourself up and stop blubbering you brought it on yourself. now todays lesson, you are to please me using hands, breasts and mouth. do you understand." Master tristan explains while putting the belt in his desk and slowly undoing his own pants and sitting down. his member lying like a slug against his thigh.

i walk over to him and get on my knees "yes master" i try to get this over quickly i know what gets him off as he made sure i could do this since my fifth lesson with him two years ago. "not so fast… remember your lessons.. start slow… build it up.. that's it" i silently do as im told scared of getting more punishment. i suck him slowly avoiding a gag as i lick him "use your hands as well" i start rolling his balls in my palm tickling his scrotum slightly wrapping my other hand around the base of his organ and pumping in time with my head movements. "your forgetting something"

i remove my mouth and hands "i apologize master" i grasp my breasts and place them on either side of his member and moving them in a way i knew he liked as he taught this to me almost a year ago when my breasts changed from modest to ample in size. i once again place my mouth over the head of his shaft taking turns between licking and sucking. i feel him thrusting erratically and know the end is near. at that moment i feel someone touch me from behind and i stop and look up at master Triston to the person touching me from behind "ummm who are you?" i ask quietly

"the new teachers assistant. i was asked to join in your lesson today" he spoke while stroking himself and smirking.

"Elizabeth you know to expect anything from a partner by now. you know your duty is to please men in need of sexual release." master tristan grunts obviously disappointed she had stopped.

"of course master im sorry." _**great another reason to hate these lessons….**_ i think while redoubling my efforts and squeaking as im entered swiftly from behind. i rock back as i continue to use my breasts and mouth on my tutor. the assistant it actually rather skilled but i know i cannot take any pleasure from this as it means punishment. this is for a mans please not a womans. i feel him release his seed into me at the same time as master tristan cums into my mouth and i have to resist to urge to spit it out of my mouth. i swallow and stand up thanking them both for using my body to relieve their frustration.

"i think its time to up the lesson plan. you will have lesson 4 times a week now i will send alexander to fetch you when it is time for your lessons" Master tristan gesture to his assistant before continuing. "get dressed and go back to your rooms and dont forget to take your evening tea" i nod, silently dressing "good night master, goodnight alexander" i walk out heading back to my room.

 _ **at least im helping the kingdom in someway…**_

end of flashback

Meliodas pulls her into a tight embrace refusing to let her go "Elizabeth you can help the kingdom anyway you want… it doesnt have to be like this. i wish i had been there maybe i could have stopped it." his voice is muffled in her hair and even though she knows he is wrong she cant help but think _**i wish you were there too….**_

A/N hi told you ill get this chapter up before the new year hehe. this was very hard to write in some places . i apologize if this triggered some people but from now on im hoping this part of elizabeth's life will only be referenced rather than this detailed.


	5. Chapter 5

as Meliodas and Elizabeth walked back down stairs in silence Hawk ran over to greet them "hey you were up there for quite a while, is everything ok." the turned to meliodas "u better not have been groping her again, you pervert" he warned sternly. meliodas's first instinct was to wind him up some more by doing exactly what he was getting accused of but he fought the instinct off "would i do that hawk?" meliodas looked at hawk wearing a too-innocent-to-be-true smile.

"don't worry hawk, meliodas was amazing. and treated me very well" Elizabeth tried to pacify the pig was looked as if he was about to charge meliodas. Hawk simply huffed walking away muttering about perverts and how there not to be trusted. Elizabeth shrugged off the strange little pig and went to the bar where meliodas was wiping down the polished wood looking deep in thought, glaring slightly.

" so you said that i have to wear this uniform and be a waitress? what does that mean?" she asked pulling him from his thoughts. "oh well. all i need you to do really is take the customers orders and bring them what they want. while you do that it would be great if you could keep an ear open for information on the other sins, maybe the holy knights as well." he spoke giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile but it felt wooden and forced even to him so turning his back to her to straighten up the bottles of ale behind the bar he tried speaking in his usual carefree tone. "don't worry about anything i'm sure you will do great just keep yourself relaxed and if you get any trouble from the patrons let me know and i'll handle it. we should be near bernia village soon, we'll stop off there first."

/

when they reached their destination meliodas pulled elizabeth into his arms cradling her against his chest "still trust me?" he asked while smirking, walking to the door.

his mood had lightened considerably for which elizabeth was glad they had spent the last hour talking about the sins, meliodas describing their antics and the pranks they would pull on each other. she had almost fallen of the stool laughing when he told her how Ban who was almost seven feet tall had went through a faze where he collected plush toys and slept with them all of it they were a strange plush blanket. meliodas told her a story from each sin so she would know what to expect from them once they were all finally reunited.

"i trust you more that anyone meliodas" elizabeth replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"hehe.. well don't scream" was the only warning she got before they were flying through the air. meliodas laughed at her light scream as he jumped off mama hawks back so she could burrow herself in the earth.

"wow.. you weren't kidding when you said she was a huge pig…." Elizabeth breathed out while looking in awe at the huge green creature. once mama hawk had completely encased herself within the earth elizabeth turned to face meliodas "how does she breath under there?" she questions curiously. it was a fair question but one meliodas didn't know the answer to.

"no idea actually…. anyway let's go i need to stock up before we move off again" he shugs while walking off towards the village only to be stopped by hawk running out from the tavern shouting "wait for me i'm coming too. who knows what you would do with the princess if i left you unsupervised" catching up with them meliodas has to hide a smile thinking _**if only you knew….**_ before his mood suddenly sours again. putting this suddenly dark thoughts aside for the moment he says "you were fine leaving us alone a few hours ago. by the way where were you anyway you kind of disappeared?" hawk turns slightly red looking a little embarrassed "i went for a nap. how was i to know that you would take her to your bedroom. ALONE. that won't happen again though. i woke up and noticed you two were gone, i was coming to get you when you came down the stairs." he huffed seemingly unhappy with the idea he had fallen asleep.

while walking hawk and elizabeth started a conversation about hawks mom. elizabeth's curiosity getting the better of her as she asks question after question. all of which hawk was happy to answer. their conversation left little room for meliodas so he started dwelling on his thoughts from earlier.

 _ **i cant believe elizabeth had to go through that and at 13! i swear i will find this master tristan guy and i will kill him! but how….**_ meliodas started plotting ways he could make the man suffer, his hearts thumping within his chest.

 _ **i could torture him slowly drawing it out until he was begging to die, deny him his death and keep it going.**_

 _ **i could ask gowther to put him in a never ending nightmare.**_

 _ **i could hang him naked from a tree and leave him to the wildlife.**_

 _ **drown him,**_

 _ **flay him,**_

 _ **slice him once for every time he touched elizabeth,**_

 _ **burn him alive.**_

 _ **break every bone in his body one by one**_

 _ **cut off his dick and feed it to rats**_

 _ **so many options….**_

so consumed with his thoughts he didn't notice the almost feral grin that had graced his lips nor his mark which had appeared on his forehead almost pulsing with the intensity of his bloodlust.

"MELIODAS!"

"huh.." he snapped out of his thoughts looking at elizabeth, hawk cowering behind her legs. "what" he asked hearts still pounding and visions of blood dancing in his mind

it was then he noticed the slight burn over his left eye and the too-sharp colors. realising his loss of control he closed his eyes shaking his head to clear it quickly "sorry about that.. lost control for a moment there" he explained looking slightly sheepish.

"what the hell was that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" hawk shouted still behind elizabeth's legs.

elizabeth on the other hand was looking at him with concern "are you sure your ok….. can i help" remembering the last time she offered her 'help' meliodas quickly turned and grinning over his shoulder called out "nah im good.. come on were here"

"this town makes the best ale in all of britannia, i cant seem to keep it on the shelves! its made from the waters of one of the most famous rivers in britannia and the grout that goes along it." meliodas states while reaching a bridge over the very river he was talking about.

"wait the rivers dry, and the herbs are almost dead… what happened?.." meliodas walks swiftly into town to find out what the hell was going on. but the sight that met him wasnt what he expected… it looked like the whole town was in the square. they were trying to pull out what looked like a massive sword stuck in the ground. as he got closer he felt the power emitting from that sword it was running through the earth stopping the water sources.

elizabeth walked up behind meliodas and upon recognising the sword let out a barely audible gasp. "gilthunder… no"

A/N. was planning on bring this out tomorrow but its hogmanay tomorrow so i will have a houseful so you guys get this a day early. i hope you all have an amazing new year. and i want to thank the people who are reading and following this story it means alot. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

staying with the cover of the trees meliodas turns to elizabeth noting her almost pained expression "what is it elizabeth?" she looks so sad that meliodas has to assume that she is close to whoever this gilthunder guy is. _**how close…**_ meliodas has to fight back his jealousy thinking that perhaps she and him had.. been intimate..

"gilthunder. thats his sword, hes a holy knight sworn to protect my sister margaret. they are engaged to be married when she reaches her 21st birthday in a few months."she takes a quick breath trying to stop the tears attempting to fall. "i never believed that he.." elizabeth abruptly cuts off as the prickling in the back of her throat threatens to become a full fledged sob.

meliodas feels the crushing weight on his chest being lifted as he hears that she is in no way involved with that knight. the very knight he now remembers training himself on occasion, but as her tears start to drip he places a comforting hand on her shoulder, having to stop himself grinning like an idiot as she leans into his touch subconsciously "we dont know the whole story. do you think he would do something like this?"

"no. i never thought he would do anything to hurt the kingdom. to him the knights code is his law." but as she looks over to the sword embedded in the ground she can't help feel like she was wrong.

just as the last of the villagers look like they have given up a low chuckle reaches their ears. "well this is pathetic.. you have had 3 days to try remove my sword and not one of you have managed to move it so much as an inch. oh well.. i guess this town will be destroyed, wiped clean from the face of the earth." gilthunder states looking completely devoid of emotion as his blank stare seems to roam over the horrified villagers.

"wait."

elizabeth looks over to the voice and sees meliodas striding up toward the sword looking completely carefree "you've let everyone else have a go i want to give it a go myself. if i fail you can eradicate the village and place me under arrest without a fight."

meliodas chuckles as gilthunders eyes narrow before realisation gleams within their depths, the first sign of any emotion so far. meliodas grips the handle of the sword he has now reached smirking towards the now tense knight "so little gil, we have a deal?" he goads as he pulls the seemingly unmovable sword, effortlessly from the ground using only a single hand before throwing it towards the holy knight.

"meliodas. captain of the seven deadly sins. its been a while." gilthunder says catching the blade easily from the air while striding confidently over to the smaller man "i had thought you were dead but apparently i was wrong. no matter, ill rectify that oversight momentarily. you see i do not wish to arrest you, i would much rather kill you therefor cementing the fact that i am more powerful than any of the seven deadly sins." he says voice clear and low ,looking directly into meliodas's eyes.

meliodas jerks slightly before smirking once again "is that so… well if you want to kill me .. you better give it your all!"

the fight that ensues is like a nightmare. gilthunder and meliodas trading blows at a pace that elizabeth could barely follow. each of them landing hits that send the other flying back several feet, wounds appearing varying from small cuts to outright lacerations. but as meliodas is struck by gilthunders power of lightning followed by a deep slash across his back effectively gaining the upper hand, elizabeth just couldn't take it anymore and ran out from her hiding place under the trees

"STOP! please gilthunder i'm begging you stop this madness" she pleads reaching them placing herself firmly in front of meliodas.

"princess elizabeth, the whole kingdom has been searching for you. i on the other hand do not find you worth the effort. you are nothing but a whore who will spread her legs for anyone who asks" gilthunder says dispassionately while throwing her to the ground and turning back to the prone form of meliodas who is no longer in the dirt but rather right in front of him.

quicker than any can follow meliodas has disarmed gilthunder and holds him by the throat in a grip tighter than steel. black eyes glowing faintly with the mark of his demon heritage pulsating along the expanse of his forehead and past his right eye down to his cheek. "i'll give you one second to apologize" meliodas growls demonically. silence. "times up" he drives his fist into gilthunders gut pulling back quickly at elizabeth's sharp intake of breath. not killing him as he wanted but instead sending him soaring miles away.

flitting to her side faster than anyone can see he breathes in her scent of honeysuckle and clear summer skies

 _ **mine…**_

his inner demon now very much in control he tolds her tight before sniffing her and quickly looking for any signs of injury. _**safe… shes safe…**_ bundling her into his arms and taking her back to the cover of trees he sits down with her in his lap placing his face into the curve of her neck breathing heavily and using her scent to calm the raging demon as he slowly regains control before turning to stare at the earth just ahead.

"hawk. take her back to the tavern" not once allowing his gaze to leave the ground in front of them sure that he had terrified her.

"s-sure" the pig stutters hesitantly walking over to get the princess. elizabeth stands slowly and before walking away quietly asks "meliodas… you are not human are you?.."

meliodas knew that she would ask after seeing him lose control that way so he just continues looking at the ground. figuring she won't get an answer elizabeth starts to walk stopping abruptly at hearing his quiet response

"no… im not"

A/N hi again i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. i would like to say i will post on a certain day but with a 4 year old, husband, and 6 pets running around i dont think i would be able to stick to a set date so i hope you can be happy with me posting as much as i can when i have a free few hours. thanks for reading please reveiw.. x


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

A few hours pass while elizabeth waits in the tavern for meliodas to return. During that time elizabeth converses with hawk and learns that a part of her duties as a waitress was to help keep the tavern clean and running smoothly along with keeping the customers happy, which hawk follows up with a comment about meliodas not really caring if the customers are happy as long as they settle their bill in the end. So elizabeth tries to keep her mind as hand busy while waiting but the mundane task of cleaning was quickly proving ineffectual her mind swimming with the thought _**he's not human… not human… then what is he….**_

Her thoughts are interrupted by the tavern door slowly opening and meliodas walking in looking everywhere but pointedly not at her.

"Wow.. place looks amazing elizabeth, but you really didn't have too." he says while walking behind the bar picking up a rag and wiping at the already immaculate bartop. "We will be opening soon, one day only before we head to the forest of white dreams. You ready?" he looks at her with his trademark smirk acting as though nothing at all had happened in the woods.

"Meliodas I…" elizabeth's words were cut short as the tavern door opened again followed by loud laughter of our first customers of the day. Elizabeth looked at meliodas pleadingly looking for a response to her unasked question. He lowered his head, his hair now over shadowing his eyes "later". Walking over to a customer he casually says "hey welcome to the boar hat what can i get ya?". Understanding the clear dismissal elizabeth quickly smooths out her features into a friendly smile turning to attend to a group of patrons sitting together at a table.

"Hi there, welcome to the boar hat what can i get for you.." the men all look at her smiling giving there orders for ale.

Everything runs relatively well for the first few hours but as the tavern became busier and the customers more intoxicated, elizabeth starts to make mistakes with the orders and falling over her own feet. Unfortunately one such instance causes her to land heavily in front of a very drunk customer who didn't seem too happy to be soaked from the waist down in vanya's finest. "Idiot wench. I hope your going to make it up to me." he leered staring pointedly at her breasts and short skirt.

Giving a small sigh elizabeth stand up and indicates the drunkard to do the same "very well… if you would like to follow me, i would be happy to please you." she lets out in a rather bored voice walking towards the stairs with the man following close behind her grinning as if he just hit the jackpot.

It takes meliodas less than a minute to notice elizabeth's absence and as he looks around the tables he picks up part of a conversation..

"Damn did you see the tits on her…"

"And that ass.."

"Lucky bastard…"

"Can't believe she took him upstairs.."

Quickly losing control meliodas's eyes turn black as he shouts in the most terrifying tone anyone in the bar had ever heard.

" **BARS CLOSED, GET THE FUCK OUT!"** The malice in that shout had everyone running as if the devil himself had just appeared and threatened to take their souls.

Meliodas quickly hightailed it up the stairs to the bedroom allocated to elizabeth and stormed in the door without even bothering to knock. It took a second for the scene in front of him to come into focus but when it did all the control he spent this afternoon getting back abandoned him as if it was never there to begin with. Elizabeth was on her knees, the drunkard's cock in her mouth, his hands roughly pulling her head closer.

His inner demon took over, his mark blazing across his forehead, as well as his hands, all meliodas could register was that someone was taking advantage of what he cherished above all else. The next thing he knew he was pushing elizabeth away and just as the drunk tried to voice a protest he was sent flying through the wall screaming, missing his hands which meliodas now tossed behind him. Readying himself to jump out after the screaming man he jerked to a stop as a voice reached him through the rushing of blood in his ears.

"MELIODAS! STOP!"

Turning towards the sound he finds elizabeth sprawled on the floor where she had apparently fallen, with nothing but horror on her face. Walking slowly to her he lifts his hands trying to convey that he means her no harm. though the black had faded from his hands and his mark shrank so it was only above his right eye now, The blood still covering his hands caused her to shrink back. He reaches elizabeths side and slowly sits down and lets out a gravelly whisper. "Please…" while raising his arms. Remembering the afternoon and how he seemed to regain control after holding her for a while, she cautiously moves closer, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch his cheek to which he nuzzled against with an almost purr. Pulling her firmly against his chest and onto his lap he wrapped his arms around her, tight enough that she couldn't escape but not so tight as to hurt her.

Elizabeth tried to speak "meli…" not even getting out a full word when a savage growl ripped from his throat, his black eyes blazing and his demonic mark once again pulsing over the entirety of his forehead. Elizabeth feared it was because of her until she heard the hooves of hawk running towards the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!" could only just be heard over the growling that was steadily gaining volume. Suddenly fearing for hawks safety elizabeth call out "hawk stay away. I'm fine. Please trust me don't come any closer!"

As the sound of hooves against the floorboards came to a stop the growling lessens a degree and elizabeth's heart slowed to a more steady rhythm.

"Are you sure your ok elizabeth?" she heard hawk ask

"I'm fine i promise you, but please go back to the bar. I will tell you everything soon" elizabeth answered, correctly guessing that the farther away he gets from her the better for everyone.

"Okay…" she hears before the click of his hooves disappear back towards the stairs and the growling changes back to the contented purr from before

"Meliodas. Are you…" she tries to get him to talk but he remains silent except from the constant purr. After almost an hour meliodas still hasn't regained control and elizabeth is beginning to get stiff from staying in the same uncomfortable position for so long. "Umm.. meliodas could i get up? I'm rather unforgettable and i'm feeling rather tired.." meliodas only looks at her before adjusting his grip and standing with her in his arms before walking down towards his own bedroom. He places her into the bed carefully before stripping the clothes from his upper half and lying down to once again pull her close to his chest.

The adrenaline that had been coursing throughout elizabeth's body evaporated leaving her feeling heavier than she ever remembered feeling before and now all she wanted was sleep. Figuring that meliodas wasn't going to let her go anytime soon she snuggled closer to him using his sculpted chest as a pillow. Despite the hardness of his body she was surprisingly comfortable and felt herself starting to drift. Before succumbing to sleep she managed to get out one simple question "what are you?"

She couldn't be sure but just before she fell fully under the spell of sleep she thought she heard a single word, supposedly the answer to her question.

"Yours…."

A/N hi again sorry for the long wait i got a touch of writer's block and ended up binge watching the whole shadowhunters series. anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review x


	8. Chapter 8

Upon awakening elizabeth notices several things. 1 - she's still half lying on top of meliodas. 2 - his arms are no longer wrapped around her and 3 - they are both naked.

Pulling herself up she locks eyes with meliodas for a second, quickly looking away as she spots a glint of anger within their depths. "Umm.. what happened to our clothes?" she asks quietly and much to meliodas's surprise with a slight blush.

Meliodas averts his gaze and answers "i threw them away… they had blood stains on them.." although it's was a good enough reason he didn't want her to find out that the main reason was much more simple. They were the clothes she was wearing while pleasuring some other guy.. his were simply soaked in blood.

"Oh…" elizabeth slowly stood up and started turning toward the bathroom only to be stopped by meliodas's words

"Why did you allow that bastard to treat you like some whore off the street?" as elizabeth looked back toward the bed she noticed meliodas still hasn't even glanced at her. So smiling sadly she repeated the words so firmly embedded in her mind "it's my duty."

Those three simple word got a reaction as meliodas swiftly faced her almost shouting as he once again tried to reason with her flawed logic "IT IS NOT!" seeing her flinch he quickly gained control over his voice "elizabeth this is not you duty, it's not your purpose and it is not helping the kingdom. All of those thoughts are nothing but the sick, perverted ideals of the man who abused you. Whether you are royal by blood or not it doesn't change the fact that you are a princess of liones now. The only duty you have is to yourself first and to better the kingdom with _your_ ideals not anyone else's. Do you understand what i'm saying?" he pleaded with her almost begging her to see reason.

With a sad smile she slowly walked back to the bed "i understand why you may think that but it's not true.. This is my purpose" she states keeping her head high.

Meliodas lets out a long suffering sigh "fine if that is what you believe.. But let me ask one thing and i require an honest answer. Do you enjoy doing.. That?" he asks sure of her answer but a small part of him scared he may be wrong.

Elizabeth looks down seeming thinking hard about her answer. "No.. i don't" she whispers before looking him in eyes and saying confidently "but i don't do it for my enjoyment. Sex is only for the enjoyment of the male participants. A woman should not take enjoyment from receiving only in the giving. I help the men in need of release"

Meliodas has to restrain himself from screaming out in frustration. "I accept the first part of your answer since that is the only part that's true." he smirks suddenly getting a idea _**maybe i could try to change what that bastard ingrained in her. Give her different kinds of lessons..**_ Standing up from the bed completely uncaring of his state of nakedness "Your forbidden from doing any sort of sexual activity while you stay at the boar hat."

"But-" elizabeth tries to interrupt only to be quickly silenced by a single finger placed in front of her face. "No buts.. I want you to understand that the things that bastard taught you are twisted. Understood?" meliodas states with finality waiting for her confirmation.

"May i make a request?" she asks while searching his face for some clue as to what he means to gain from this after all her belief is very strong. With something akin to caution in his green eyes he nods " i will abide by your rule of no sexual activity as long as.. It doesn't apply to you." she watched as his eyes widen comically and he tried to choke out a refusal only to be the one silenced with a finger this time "your whole argument is manufactured out of the fact i do not enjoy pleasing others but.. As i told you the day we reunited i really don't mind with you. In Fact i did enjoy it when i was pleasing you."

Seemingly stumped by her valid point meliodas tries to swallow the lump that seems to have grown in his throat before answering her request. "fine. I will teach you the way things should be when it comes to sex but unlike him i will not do anything without your consent. Do we have a deal?" he almost sags with relief when she nods her acceptance.

With that settled meliodas turns towards the wardrobe to get clothes for both himself and elizabeth. Passing the clothes to her she starts to walk again to the bathroom to have a quick shower while meliodas begins dressing for the day ahead. Reaching the door she pauses and without looking back she starts to speak just loud enough for meliodas to hear " you're a demon aren't you?" she hears his sharp intake of breath and can imagine that he has just straightened as if hit but lightning "it's ok you don't have to tell me… but i believe i'm right. You haven't aged a day in ten years, your eyes turn pitch black, you get black marks on your forehead and body, your extremely powerful and when you lose control your wrath is deadly. But even with all of that, you are still the one person that i trust completely."

On the other side of the room meliodas is standing half dressed listening to every word elizabeth is saying and once she's done he is speechless. She had figured out what he was and didn't hate him for it, she even trusts him still. That lump from before suddenly makes a reappearance and is a lot more stubborn this time about staying right there in his throat. As elizabeth starts walking into the bathroom he manages to get some words passed the strange lump "thank you… elizabeth." the word are extremely raw and quieter than he expected her to hear but as she turns her head while closing the door he sees a small genuine smile on her lips and he knows that she heard him.

After a relatively short journey on mama hawks back they arrive just outside the forest of white dreams. Hawk decides to stay with his mother as he is trying to keep his distance from meliodas, last night having finally been explained as they fixed the broken wall in elizabeth's room. Luckily at some point during the night when meliodas regained control he cleaned up the blood and threw the ripped off hand away. So it was just a simple patch up that needed done.

As meliodas and elizabeth walked through the forest of white dreams they talked about random times from their past. Meliodas told more stories about his adventures with the sins and elizabeth told him of the many times she snuck out of the castle to go riding on azura.

Before long they encountered a small group of what at first looked to be shadows but they soon became clearer taking the form of meliodas. Elizabeth stared at the scene before her and counted 11 meliodas's.

"Umm… which is the real you?" all of them started arguing at once each stating that he was in fact the real meliodas. "OK, OK, OK! I have an idea. All of you do what i say for a minute please. Hands behind your head and smirk please." all of them did it. "Ok now take out your sword." again they all complied "hmmmm….. _**Ok i know what the real one would do here**_ … all of you.. Come here and i will use my mouth to pleasure each of you" all but one rushed towards her the one left behind suddenly had a spiral above his eye. "Meliodas now!" in a flash the real meliodas was in front of me and the imposters were lying in a heap at his feet now in there true forms.

"Clever… never do that again please." meliodas breathed reigning in his control in record time.

"Sorry i couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't tip them off" elizabeth tried to explain. Just then the imps recovered and started running farther into the forest with meliodas and elizabeth right behind them.

Up ahead the figure of a young girl came into view and as elizabeth started to worry for her she started to notice that this 'little girl' wasn't so little. She was huge! Skidding to a halt she and meliodas watched as the imps ran up to her and started yelling.

"Lady diane, lady diane. Sir king, sir king we accidently let in some holy knights!"

As the giant stood to her full height elizabeth noticed another form just above her shoulder floating on what looked to be a giant pillow.

"meliodas…. Is that?" elizabeth breathed taking a step back

Just then a hand swiped down and snatched up meliodas. As elizabeth prepared to scream she heard a faint voice from the figure behind lady diane

"Captain!? Is that you?"

"Yo! Didn't expect you to be here to king but i guess i should have, you've never left dianes side for long hehe"

Diane finally caught up and yelled out

"CAPTAIN!"

A/N sorry for the long wait will try get the next chapter out soon!


End file.
